


The Perks of The Toys

by HecoHansen31



Series: Taboos of Sex [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Mentioned Prank War, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: You had been hiding quite the secret from Ivar... but what you don't know is that it might bring you closer than you simply thought.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Series: Taboos of Sex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712485
Kudos: 26





	The Perks of The Toys

Before Ivar, you had been a single girl for quite some time.

This meant that you had had to satisfy yourself in some way.

And whenever your own fingers weren’t enough, you had learned to discover a new world: sex toys.

You had been pretty skeptic about it all.

There was no way a thing in rubber and plastic could make you feel as good as a man could.

But apparently it could.

And you had found yourself falling down that rabbit hole, collecting quite the impressive number.

And it had been quite, back in those crazy days.

But now you had a real thing, which was better than any toy.

And yet, although they simply laid unused in a bag, you hadn’t been able to part yourself from them, thinking that you couldn’t simply throw them away, because not only it’d be a waste of money, but also you thought it’d just be bad for the planet.

You didn’t know how to properly ‘dispose’ of them but the fact that they kept on hiding on your wardrobe felt heavy on your conscience, even more now that you and Ivar had moved in together.

Mostly because… a girl with a boyfriend didn’t use toys.

If she did, she wasn’t satisfied with her man.

Which wasn’t true with Ivar.

It was more like a sentimental value, because of all the ‘good moments’ you had spent with them.

But at the same time, you were well aware that if Ivar ever found out about ‘your little secret’ it’d destroy him and that small sexual confidence he was slowly building up, since your relationship had reached that level.

So, you had been trying to find a proper way to dispose of your sex toys, eventually finding out that a local sex-shop was organizing an event to collect sex toys and to give them ‘new life’, recycling them, through some new process.

That morning you had gotten the bag out of your wardrobe, as Ivar slept in a bit, since it had been a tough night for him his legs paining him thoroughly and stopping him from sleeping properly.

You thought of bringing it there after work and you could already feel lighter as if you had already solved the problem.

And you had felt so light… that you had forgotten the box at home, leaving it to a rather curious Ivar…

… who checked the box worried you had forgotten something important, just to make a rather… weird discovery.

He certainly wasn’t clueless to your time as a single woman and even more certainly he recognized the objects in the bag.

But he was shocked of finding out that after moving in together and having what he thought was an ‘healthy sex life’, you still had them.

Anger followed his insecurities and he wasn’t able to stop himself from throwing the bag down the small coffee table it was set onto, and as he did so, although the toys stayed in place, a small piece of paper came out of it, and curious investigator Ivar immediately lightly crouched down to collect it.

Maybe you hadn’t solely hidden a stash of sex toys, but also a relationship…

As much as Ivar tried to keep his calm, knowing that most of the time it was just him being paranoid, he couldn’t help but rush to irrational thoughts.

But the small piece of paper wasn’t any admission of guilt.

It was a form for the donation of some objects to a local sex shop (yeah he had definitely had to wait for Hvitserk outside of it) to recycle them, listing your name and your number, with a quick description of the products you intended to donate.

And then there was a small note about the reason behind why you had decided to donate.

And that was what struck him.

You had written:

“The toys are still functioning, and I am not donating them because of any malfunction, but I found somebody who makes me feel like I don’t have to use them”.

He wasn’t completely blushing.

And he was feeling just a tiny bit guilty of having gone through your stuff and for having mentally accused you of something you obviously didn’t have any say in, although he still felt like he needed to talk with you.

And as he was thinking all of this, his eyes fell on the various ‘toys’, shifting swiftly past them, till he found a few ones that he couldn’t help but be curious about.

… and something more as he imagined you using them.

He licked his lips, and quickly closed the bag, throwing out the donation form.

Maybe these toys might still have some use between you two.

* * *

As you came home that night, you finally realized what was the task that you had forgotten about: taking the toys to the sex shop.

And worst of all, you had left them on the coffee table, for everyone to see, hadn’t they been shielded by the fabric bag you had stashed them in.

So, you literally huffed out a breath of relief, as you found the bag untouched where you had left it and smelled the wonderful perfume of a homemade meal, as Ivar came to greet you from the kitchen, an apron over his pajama, signaling he had worked from home.

You immediately came to him, gently kissing his lips, as he giggled at your eagerness, answering your kiss and then proceeding to bring you closer as he took in a good look at you.

Something was making him strangely affectionate.

“… welcome home” he huffed on your lips, as you tried to dive in for another kiss, just for him to turn around as a timer went off.

“Gosh aren’t you a little housewife?” you made fun of him, just to be threatened by a jokingly harsh look “… ok ok, man of the house”.

“How was work?” he asked, as he went to check on the meat, before he disposed a few appetizers for you to snack on, as you waited for everything to be cooked.

You opened a bottle of wine, pouring yourself a big glass, trying to appear as calm as you could, avoiding to think about the fact that your secret was still out in the open.

You should have set a note on your phone to bring it with you, so you wouldn’t forgotten about it anymore.

“… pretty nice” you mumbled, pouring a glass also for him and bringing it to him “… what about you? Did you work from home?”.

He nodded, as he came to get his glass from your hands, just to be stopped by your lips, as you held out the glass.

“… did you take some medicines?” you reprimanded him, since he wasn’t supposed to mix alcohol with the medicines he was taking.

“At lunch” he replied with a quick look at you, before stealing the glass, as he instead kissed you to distract you, finally gaining the upper hand “… so I am cleared to drink”.

“Not too much”.

“Ok, mom” he mumbled with a grimace, accompanying you back to the table, as he went to grab the food, which appeared delicious solely from the smell and you were quickly served, as you tried to understand if your lover was just trying to be romantic…

… or there was something behind it.

You didn’t in the slightest link Ivar’s behavior with your ‘toy collection’, thinking he had probably screamed at one of his brothers and he was trying to get you to apologize to them from him.

“What is this for?” you mumbled with a full belly, as you finished your second glass of wine, feeling definitely relaxed and sending a small look to your beloved, who had a sly smirk on his face, lightly teasing the board of his glass.

“Can’t you accept the fact that I am a decent boyfriend?” he shot back, as he held an hand out for you, but you sent him a questioning look.

“I hope that you know that I won’t help you in any prank way you have put yourself in” you retorted, as you gulped down your glass of wine, just for you to choke onto it as Ivar replied.

“… then you won’t help me understand what is in that bag on the coffee table”:

Fucking busted!

You risked choking on red wine eventually spluttering it everywhere, aware that Ivar had looked through your stuff.

“… you shouldn’t have opened it” you tried to shift the blame, but he just sent you a look as if to say ‘don’t even try’ “… it isn’t what…”.

“I do have to say that it bothered me at first” he mumbled, and although his tone was evidently playful you could hear the brutal emotion he had felt when he had found your stash of sex toys “… I mean why use a silicon model when you have the real thing”.

“Ivar…” you tried to plead with him to let you explain, but he raised a hand to tell you to let him continue.

“… and then I found the note, and I thought that… that maybe I should think before always assuming the worst”.

You were speechless but had to say something witty.

It was simply how your relationship with Ivar worked.

“And you had to find my stash of sex toys to realize this” you blurted out, as you both soon erupted in laughter and you couldn’t help but feel the blush on your cheeks dampen.

Maybe you didn’t have to talk about this…maybe you could just laugh it off…

“… you shouldn’t throw them away”.

… or maybe you had to endure a rather confusing talk with Ivar.

“I thought you said you didn’t want me to use a silicon substitute” you challenged him, and he smirked at you wolfishly.

The kind of smirk that made you clench your thighs in anticipation.

“No, you certainly like me better” he smirked confidently and although you muttered a light ‘asshole’ under your breath, you loved seeing him so sure about himself.

It was definitely a strong aphrodisiac.

“… but we could use some toys together” he continued as he sent you a shy look, looking out for your validation softly “… I mean I do have to know how you can use some…”.

“Ask away, boy” you mumbled, making him laugh, as you moved yourself for the ‘exploration’ in the bedroom.

Part of you couldn’t help but feel like it was nice to know that Ivar hadn’t taken it personally, but instead had tried to incorporate it in your sex life.

You found it sweet.

And fucking hot.

A lot of men would have shamed you, made you feel horridly for feeling the need to come without them, but it honestly made you feel good.

Even more as Ivar looked at you like you were a sex goddess as you explained the use of the various objects.

A few were non-working, because the battery had died down, and you’d definitely have to clean a few more because they hadn’t been used in such a long time, but it was definitely becoming a possibility the more you talked about it.

“What is this?” asked Ivar picking a small steel butt plug, with an aquamarine heart handle, making you smirk lightly.

“Butt plug” he immediately dropped it, sending you a worried look “… never used it, don’t worry. I got it in a flash sale on a black Friday a bit of years ago…”.

“You do buy sex toys, as other women buy bags” he mumbled, sending you a joking look, as you swatted him lightly on the shoulder.

“These ones give me much more satisfaction” you replied as you sent him a lightly reprimanding look “… and don’t look at me like that, like if you, yourself, don’t collection little vintage cars…”.

“Guilty” he mumbled, before he picked up the butt plug as you set up a small bullet vibrator, your favorite toy since it was sleek and cute but had led you in so so much pleasure that you were glad its battery wasn’t destroyed “… and about the butt… the plug… not interested in butt things?”.

Ivar’s malicious gaze definitely made it quite the trick on you.

“… never had anybody to try it on” you led him on, as you kneeled closer to him, taking the plug from his hand and nearing your lips to his mouth “… want to try it on, my might Viking?”.

“You mean on you, right?” he tried to protest, but you simply sent him a smirk.

“… not exactly, but we can discuss about it”.

“It is not open to negotiating” he growled as you lightly grinded yourself against his straining cock, his pajama pants doing literally nothing to hide it.

And if Ivar hadn’t changed his usual habits, he certainly wasn’t wearing nothing underneath them.

“The prostrate is there for a reason!” you joked and he sent you an even harsher look “… ok we’ll try it when you are ready, in the meanwhile what about a bit of the old love-making?”.

“I think that I can agree on at least that” he muttered and he pushed you down onto the bed, making you giggle at his eagerness.

But he still reached out lightly for one of your toys set in your bag: a big and very purpley dildo.

“Can I use this as a joke to Hvitserk?”.

And sometimes you wondered whether your instinct was ever wrong.


End file.
